1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medicine for renal diseases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has not been found perfect therapy for renal diseases. Certain steroids, immunodepressants, nonsteroid anti-inflammatory agents have been used as medicines for nephrotic syndrome. However, these medicines have various disadvantages. For example, the adrenocortical steroids cause slight side-effects of moon face, acne and transient increase of blood pressure and serious side-effects of gastric ulcer such as hematemesis and hematorrhea; infection, mental disorder and pituitary and renal cortex disfunctions.
The immunodepressants cause bone-marrow sanguification disfunction (anemia, leukopenia and blood platelet decrease) nausea, vomiting, liver disfunction, digestive organ disfunction such as stomatitis, skin rash, susceptibility to infections, low .gamma.-globulinemia, herpes zoster, depilation etc..
These diseases are caused by the renal disfunctions.
The non-steroid anti-inflammatory agents cause side-effects of digestive organ disfunction, latent infections and aggravation of infections, etc..
The inventors have studied on medicines for renal diseases and have found that methyl methionine sulfonium salts are remarkably effective as medicines for renal disease nephrotic syndiome characterized by excessive urinary protein.